Noël mécanique, pathétique, Fantastique ?
by LaLouisaBlack
Summary: Lily passe, pour sa septième année, Noël à Poudlard. Un peu contre sa volonté, il est vrai. Elle s'était subtilement enfermée, mais Il avait réussi à la percer. "Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin là, Lily sut que ce ne serait pas une journée formidable"


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.R.

**Note :** Voici l'OS cadeau pour Clairdo, d'Hpfanfiction. Bon, c'est plus tellement Noël, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais. On dira que j'avais la flemme de le publier ici ^^'. Je trouve mon style ici un peu bizarre, notamment au début. Et puis changeant aussi. On voit que j'ai mis 2 mois à l'écrire. Mais bon. J'espère que vous passerez un bon mment à le lire.

* * *

**Noël mécanique, pathétique… Fantastique ?**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là, Lily sut que ce ne serait pas une journée formidable. Elle entendait déjà les rires qui ne résonnaient pourtant pas encore ; elle sentait déjà la bonne odeur du pudding que sa mère préparait habituellement avec elle ; elle voyait déjà…

Non ! Ne pas penser. Se lever, mécaniquement ; bouger, mécaniquement ; se laver, mécaniquement ; s'habiller, mécaniquement ; retourner dans la chambre, mécaniquement…

Puis elle se stoppa brutalement à la porte, et fixa le pied de son lit, désespérément vide. Ravalant ses larmes, elle dévala les escaliers, trébuchant presque à chaque marche, tant ce geste si rapide lui était devenu inhabituel. Apercevant d'autres élèves dans la salle commune, elle redressa les épaules, releva le menton, mais son visage demeurait froid. Qu'importe ! Noël n'était plus depuis peu une journée de fête pour tout le monde…

Passer le portrait, mécaniquement ; parcourir les couloirs, mécaniquement ; atteindre la Grande Salle, mécaniquement…

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta. Puis fit demi-tour, décidant de partir aux cuisines. Elle pouvait supporter la vue de son pied de lit vide, mais serait bien incapable de répondre quelque chose si l'un de ses camarades lui demandait ce qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël… Ou, tout au moins, sans verser plus d'une larme…

Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de ressasser toutes ces pensées ? Elle était pathétique… Retourner à la mécanique. Se diriger vers les cuisines, mécaniquement ; chatouiller la poire, mécaniquement ; entrer dans la pièce, mécaniquement ; sourire d'un sourire fade aux elfes, si serviables, mécaniquement ; puis manger, mécaniquement…

Tout était tellement plus facile lorsqu'on se laissait guider, sans réfléchir, mécaniquement ! Oublier tout, la mort, la douleur, les larmes ! Ne plus penser, ne plus chercher, laisser couler le temps, comme les grains dans le sablier ! Se laisser emporter, et ne pas chercher à nager, à garder sa tête hors de l'eau. Se laisser couler…

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'un des elfes s'approcha d'elle, lui attrapant le bras, inquiet, qu'elle remarqua que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle n'avait ni touché à son assiette, qui refroidissait déjà, ni bougé, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle se redressa alors brusquement, abandonnant son plat pourtant préféré sur la longue table, laissant derrière elle un petit elfe confus, si désolé d'avoir déplu à sa maîtresse.

Elle renifla encore une fois après avoir passé le portrait, et sécha ses larmes, dégoutée d'elle-même de n'avoir su empêcher cela. Elle avait dit qu'elle serait forte, mais elle était si seule, si blessée, si froide, si…

Si pathétique.

Alors elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, normalement déserte en ce 25 décembre. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit celle-ci ouverte ; apparemment, Mrs Pince ne s'était pas éloignée de son fief. Comme elle l'avait prédit, la pièce était déserte. Elle avait déjà fini ses devoirs pour après les vacances, mais rien n'empêchait qu'elle n'attrape l'un des grimoires au hasard, puis ne décide de le feuilleter, pour passer le temps.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son ventre gronda, troublant profondément le silence de la pièce, qu'elle sortit des « Sorcières d'Ecosse et Sorcières d'Irlande : Les différences fondamentales », et se dirigea d'un pas lent et lourd vers la Grande Salle. Au diable le silence, les cuisines et la solitude ! Elle avait faim, et voulait du bruit ! Du grand, du vrai, du beau, qui puisse enfin la sortir de ses pensées moroses !

Redresser les épaules, relever le menton, souffler un bon coup, puis pénétrer dans la salle immense. Se diriger d'un pas mesuré, ni trop lent, ni trop rapide, vers l'une des extrémités de la table des rouges et or.

_Merlin, faites que personne ne vienne me parler, faites que personne ne vienne me parler, _se répéta la jeune fille, penchée sur son assiette, qu'elle comptait bien finir cette fois-ci. _Faites que personne ne vienne me parler, faites que personne ne vienne me parler, faites que personne ne…_

« Salut Evans ! »

Lily releva la tête, bien déterminée à châtier Merlin dès qu'elle le rencontrerait.

« Oh, Potter, répondit-elle d'un ton froid, cherchant à cacher sa déconvenue.

- Et beh, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, remarqua le jeune homme, qui ne se laissait pas tromper par son attitude froide, qui visait à repousser l'attention. »

_Quelle déduction ! _se dit amèrement la rousse, regrettant que la seule personne qui arrivait à la percer si bien à jour fut son pire ennemi, et, occasionnellement, la personne la plus enquiquinante de Poudlard.

Potter s'installa à sa table, malgré son silence obstiné. Black et Rémus, qui les avaient vite rejoints - Pettigrow étant retourné chez lui pour les fêtes - , s'assirent autour d'eux. Sans trop qu'elle ne sut comment, la discussion s'engagea entre les garçons qui, même s'ils ne l'ignoraient pas, loin de là, ne faisaient guère attention au fait que la Préfète en Chef soit entre eux, et qu'ils pouvaient subir le courroux de la tigresse.

Puis, peu à peu, Lily se sentit intégrée à la conversion, malgré ses protestations silencieuses (elle ne devait PAS discuter avec les _Maraudeurs_ !) et ses tentatives malhabiles de se désengager.

« Par équipe, ce sera plus marrant, disait Black. James et moi contre Rémus et Lily…

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas faire une bataille de boules de neige à votre âge ? Souffla Lily en roulant les yeux.

- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est très marrant, je te l'assure ! Répliqua Black, piqué au vif. Depuis quand tu n'as pas fait une bataille de boules de neige ?

- Depuis… »

Elle s'arrêta, ne voulant ressasser des souvenirs douloureux. Potter, ayant vu son malaise, coupa :

« Parfait, tu vas pouvoir jouer avec nous !

- Mais, chercha-t-elle à protester.

- Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu refuses ! La stoppa Rémus.

- Cesse d'être coincée Evans ! Se moqua Black. Joue-la cool, un coup de temps en temps !

- Mais je ne suis pas coincée ! Objecta Lily.

- Oh que si, affirma le jeune homme. »

Les garçons l'entrainèrent alors à la salle commune, pour qu'elle puisse se couvrir chaudement. A peine deux minutes plus tard, elle était redescendue, presque de force, il est vrai. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Potter, elle put s'apercevoir qu'il souriait, et alors, instinctivement, elle se crispa. Ce n'était pas toujours bon pour la victime lorsqu'il souriait ainsi…

Lily se dirigea vers lui et les deux autres garçons. Il souffla quelque chose lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, puis se détourna rapidement. Tout au long du trajet vers le parc, ses paroles lui trottèrent dans la tête. _C'est bon de te voir revenir parmi les vivants, et cesser cette mécanique. _Comment avait-il remarqué ?

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la grande porte, Lily eut un regard émerveillé. Depuis quand n'était-elle pas sortie du château ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier la douceur de l'air frais sur sa peau, et la beauté du parc enneigé ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas…

SPLASH !

Ils avaient parlé d'une bataille de boules de neige, et, profitant de sa stupeur, ils l'avaient _déjà_ débutée, prenant, naturellement, pour cible la plus _faible_ ?! Foi de Lily Evans, elle ne se laisserait pas faire ainsi !

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette, et créa d'un geste sa première boule de neige depuis des années, puis, la prenant à pleine main, elle la lança rapidement vers l'auteur de l'attaque précédente, qui se révélait être Sirius. Puis ce fut le chaos. Les boules virevoltaient, touchant presque à chaque coup leur destinataire ; les cris se faisaient plus importants, à mesure que l'indignation devenait plus forte ; les rires étaient plus joyeux, plus impressionnants, moins simulés. Lily en avait les larmes aux yeux. Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas aussi bien amusée ?

Puis, au bout d'une heure ou deux, le jeu s'arrêta de lui-même. Les respirations s'étaient faites plus rapides, les souffles plus courts, plus bruyants. James et Sirius s'étaient assis au pied du chêne, et Lily les dominait, accompagnée de Rémus, qui tenait encore à la main une boule d'une taille impressionnante. C'étaient ses deux amis qui avaient demandé l'arrêt, exténués par l'étonnante puissance de l'attaque de leur amie.

« Tu nous en avais caché des choses Lily, haleta Sirius. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Ne répondit pas. Même si son sourire était revenu, il lui fallait beaucoup plus pour qu'elle se remette à discutailler avec la même vigueur et la même passion que quelques mois auparavant.

« Chouette, s'exclama Rémus, il n'est que quatre heures et quart ! On a encore trois heures avant le bal de ce soir !

- Ce n'est pas _généralement_ le temps que mettent les filles pour se préparer ? Railla James. »

De nouveau, elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais été longue pour ça.

- D'ailleurs, miss, fit Sirius, curieux, avec qui vas-tu à ce grand bal, qu'attendent _généralement_ toutes les filles ?

- Seule, affirma-t-elle. Et je ne fais pas partie de la moyenne.

- Pff, soupira Sirius, déçu, comme si on ne l'avait pas remarqué… »

Ils repartirent lentement vers le château, observant le magnifique paysage qui les entourait

« Comment ai-je pu me passer de ce paysage pendant plus de deux mois ? Laissa échapper Lily.

- Comment ? Cela faisait deux mois que tu n'étais pas sortie ? S'exclama Rémus, effaré. »

La jeune fille rougit, honteuse d'avoir dit cela, puis acquiesça. Le silence se prolongea.

« Bon, proposa James alors qu'ils entraient dans le château, je suppose que tu as fini tes devoirs pour après les vacances, Lily ?

- Hum, il me reste la métamorphose, et la défense, et la…

- C'est bon, cesse de mentir, la coupa le jeune homme. On sait tous que tu les as finis, alors ne cherche pas à t'échapper. »

Lily pâlit, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient encore vouloir faire.

« Tu n'as donc rien à faire, poursuivit-il, tu ne vas pas te préparer tout de suite, et tu ne t'enfermeras pas à la bibliothèque, pour lire l'un de ces bouquins énormes.

- Et pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? S'insurgea la jeune fille, énervée par cette quasi dictature de ses prochaines activités.

- Parce que l'on compte bien t'en empêcher, répondit avec évidence Rémus, un sourire aux lèvres. »

La rousse grogna légèrement, exprimant son mécontentement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily la Tigresse, fit James, on ne compte pas te mêler à l'une de nos activités louches.

- Beh heureusement, siffla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas pour rien que, justement, on m'appelle Lily la Tigresse ! »

Les trois garçons rirent. Lily eut une moue boudeuse. James haussa les sourcils, son rire redoublant. La jeune fille eut un haussement d'épaules d'excuse, elle-même se demandant comment elle pouvait aussi bien retrouver le sourire. Son visage, immédiatement, se referma, la culpabilité reprenant le dessus. _Tu es horrible_, se dit-elle, _et pathétique. _Les garçons l'entrainèrent alors dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ayant aperçu son trouble.

_Pathétique._

_Horrible._

_Pathétique._

_Horrible._

_Pathétique._

_Horrible._

_Pathé…_

« Arrête, lui murmura James.

- Quoi ? riposta la rousse.

- De te torturer. Et ça ne sert à rien de dire que tu vas au bal seule si tu n'y vas pas. Assume.

- Ne parle pas de ce dont tu ne sais rien.

- Qui t'a dit que je n'en savais rien ?

- Et cesse de m'espionner ! Lui cracha-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif, distançant ses compagnons, laissant Sirius et Rémus désarçonnés par son brusque changement d'attitude. »

Ils se regardèrent deux secondes, avant de poursuivre la jeune fille, qui avait déjà tourné au bout du couloir.

Se sachant suivie, elle accéléra encore. Mais l'on n'échappe pas si facilement aux Maraudeurs, surtout dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ce fut Rémus, de loin le plus rapide, et cela probablement étant dû à sa condition de loup-garou, qui la rattrapa le premier, lui agrippant le poignet d'un geste vif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu ne t'es pas dit que je pouvais en avoir marre de vous ? Répondit-elle agressivement.

- A ce moment là, tu serais partie plus tôt.

- Je n'aime pas lorsque Potter cherche à s'immiscer dans ma vie privée, souffla-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore dit ? Poursuivit-il en roulant les yeux.

- Ca ne te regarde pas plus qu'à lui, rétorqua-t-elle, alors que les deux autres approchaient. »

Rémus la scruta, sceptique. Puis il se détourna, et personne ne posa aucune autre question sur son attitude. Sans rien ajouter de plus, ils l'emmenèrent deux étages plus haut, Rémus la retenant toujours au poignet, avant de s'arrêter devant le tableau d'un lutin tenant un seau de sa main droite, et une jardinière de la gauche. James prononça un mot de passe, que Lily n'entendit pas, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce révélée, suivi des trois autres. La jeune fille déboucha, presque mécaniquement, et sans prêter attention au décor l'entourant, dans une large pièce, emplie de canapés, fauteuils et poufs dont les tons orange et rouge donnaient une chaleur appréciable au salon. Sur le mur droit était disposée une large bibliothèque, qui semblait déplacée dans cette pièce à l'allure nettement maraudeuresque. On trouvait un petit coin cuisine à l'extrémité gauche de la salle, probablement utilisé pour entreposer les divers alcools et confiseries des garçons. C'était une pièce accueillante, chaleureuse, clairement et souvent utilisée, comme semblaient l'affirmer les quelques bouteilles vides posées à même le sol, et abandonné sur une table, un jeu d'échec dont les pions étaient devenus colériques d'être forcés de rester sur le plateau de jeu, la partie n'étant pas terminée.

Lily jeta alors un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et aussitôt, elle se sentit comme de retour chez elle.

Et cela lui serra de nouveau le cœur. Avant d'être ramenée à la réalité par l'un des garçons, qui la regardaient bizarrement. Ils devaient probablement en avoir assez de ses sautes d'humeur et de son air toujours mélancolique et sombre. En même temps, elle les comprenait, et qui voudrait passer l'après-midi de Noël avec un fardeau qui promenait partout ses pensées négatives, assombrissant l'atmosphère ? A part peut-être les Maraudeurs, qui semblaient déterminés.

Lily renifla dédaigneusement. Quel comble quand même, Lily Evans égayée par les Maraudeurs ! Quelle ironie !

Puis Potter alluma de la musique, et tous s'installèrent dans les canapés. Black sut adroitement remettre tout le monde de bonne humeur, et les deux heures qui suivirent passèrent à toute vitesse, entre divers jeux, échec sorcier, jeux de cartes, discutions diverses en tous genres, et même une bataille de coussins ! Bref, on pouvait dire que Lily avait momentanément oublié ses pensées moroses.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans son dortoir, où ses trois compagnes de dortoir en étaient à la phase 3 « Coiffure » de leur préparation pour le bal. Sauf Anya, qui était encore à la phase 2 « Habillage ». Lily se dirigea tranquillement vers son lit, sur lequel elle se coucha, un livre à la main, les rideaux refermés. Elle était bien déterminée à y passer toute sa soirée. C'est ainsi que, une heure et quelques plus tard, elle se retrouva seule dans son dortoir. Au bout de quelques minutes du silence pesant, dû au départ de ses compagnes, qui s'était installé dans la pièce, la jeune fille se releva, juste pour allumer la petite station radio, qui diffusait de nombreuses chansons connues chez les sorciers. Malgré cela, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer. Elle avait perdu une subtile habitude. Mais quoi ?

Elle tourna lentement une page, réfléchissant sur son attitude lors de cette étrange journée. Puis elle se stoppa net, observant étrangement la feuille qu'elle tenait toujours en main.

La mécanique.

Elle souffla, horrifiée. Elle venait de perdre sa plus belle barrière. Et ce devait être aussi la raison de ses sautes d'humeur permanentes, et de sa manie de toujours se replonger dans ses sombres pensées. Ces maudits maraudeurs avaient réussi à la faire de nouveau réfléchir par elle-même, à l'obliger à formuler elle-même ses pensées, à utiliser son cerveau d'une autre manière qu'en apprenant ses leçons !

Tout doucement, elle posa son livre sur sa table de chevet, de peur qu'un geste brusque la fasse exploser, et qu'elle se défoule sur l'ouvrage. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle s'enfonça brutalement la tête dans l'oreiller, puis soupira un bon coup. Elle ne sut pendant combien de temps elle martyrisa son oreiller à coups de poings et de tête, mais lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle était à peine de meilleure humeur. Grommelant, elle reprit son livre, essayant de se concentrer, sans plus de réussite qu'auparavant. Cherchant désespérément une distraction, quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire pour ne pas s'ennuyer, elle fila à la salle de bain, et sauta dans la douche, faisant couler le jet d'eau brûlant. Il lui fallait au moins cela.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se sentait déjà mieux. Après s'être séché les cheveux et avoir enfilé son pyjama, elle se réinstalla devant son bouquin. Elle tint 37 minutes exactement. Dès lors, elle regarda l'horloge murale, qui n'affichait que 22h15, et cela brisa, une fois de plus, sa maigre attention. Elle se leva alors, fit le tour de la pièce, le fit encore une fois, puis une autre, et encore une autre… Puis elle se stoppa devant son armoire, prise d'une inspiration subite.

« Oh, et puis, après tout, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Elle ouvrit en grand la double porte, puis retourna s'assoir sur son lit, de telle sorte que la penderie soit dans son champ de vision. Au bout de quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles elle avait examiné la totalité de ce que l'armoire contenait, elle se décida pour l'une de ses robes préférées, celle qu'elle avait déjà portée lors du bal de fin d'année de l'année précédente.

Lily l'enfila, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Voulait-elle garder l'allure festive des fêtes de Noël ? Ou comptait-elle partir vers la Grande Salle pour la fin du bal ? Ou encore, était-ce juste une occasion de remettre de beaux habits ?

Contre toute attente, elle descendit dans la salle commune dès qu'elle fut prête, habillée, coiffée, et à peine maquillée. Se rendant compte de la stupidité de son attitude et de ses gestes, Lily s'écroula sur le canapé, n'osant aller plus loin. Elle n'irait pas à ce bal stupide, et c'était son dernier mot !

« Ca ne m'empêche quand même pas de m'amuser un peu, laissa-t-elle échapper. »

La pièce était à peine éclairée, et cela contentait parfaitement la jeune fille. Il était hors de question de quelqu'un la surprenne ici ! Etrangement, on entendait la musique provenant de la Grande Salle, qui devait résonner dans tout le château. Elle pouvait peut-être se faire sa petite fête en solitaire…

Alors elle se leva, puis eut un sourire sarcastique lorsqu'elle souffla :

_« Pathétique… »_

Elle avait honte, mais ne s'en souciait plus depuis longtemps. Alors elle se mit à tournoyer lentement sur la petite piste qu'elle s'était créée, jouant avec sa belle robe noire. Elle aurait pu mettre la blanche, mais elle avait décidé de ne plus porter de blanc depuis l'accident.

Elle ferma les yeux, soupirant de nouveau. De tristesse ? De regret ? De joie ? De contentement ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle tourbillonnait, se demandant si la mécanique allait reprendre le dessus. Un tour après l'autre, un pas après l'autre, une danse puis une autre. Le temps passait, irrésistible, interminable… Elle ne vit pas plus l'homme devant elle qu'elle n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Mais elle sentit ses mains sur ses hanches, et la danse qui se faisait plus contrôlée. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, continuant de tourner, dirigée par l'homme qui la tenait. Les danses passaient, le rythme changeant à chaque fois. Une rapide, une lente, deux rapides, une lente, une rapide, deux lentes…

Il resserra son étreinte, et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, mais elle se sentait en sécurité, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, elle se laissa faire, sans réagir. Il s'éloigna lentement, puis murmura :

« Cesse de laisser la vie faire ce qu'elle veut de toi. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais il y a encore des personnes à qui tu fais du mal en te laisser dériver. Ces personnes tiennent à toi. »

Elle eut un rire méprisant, teinté de regrets amers.

« Ah bon ? Et qui ? Lança-t-elle, sarcastique. Mes parents sont morts à cause de moi, ma sœur ne veut plus me parler, et une bonne partie de mes amies n'ont même pas vu que j'allais mal avant que je me referme totalement. Elles sont belles ces personnes qui tiennent à moi !

- Et nous ? Et moi ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne semblait même pas étonnée par l'identité de l'homme.

« Potter, depuis quand la petite miss-je-sais-tout-Evans-la-Tigresse t'importe-t-elle ?

- Depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. Et je ne suis pas le seul. La quasi-totalité des Maraudeurs tient à toi. »

Lily soupira, puis baissa la tête. Il ne comprenait pas. Il resterait le gosse pourri-gâté Potter. L'enfant unique, l'aimé et admiré, le chouchouté.

James lui releva le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je sais que tu penses que je ne te comprends pas, et cela doit probablement être vrai. Je ne peux pas comprendre, mais je peux peut-être t'aider. »

Lily chercha à s'éloigner, stupéfiée. Comment pouvait-il dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas ? Lisait-il dans sa tête ?

« Explique-moi au moins, continuait-il, ne garde pas pour toi tous tes malheurs… »

Elle rebaissa la tête, n'osant le regarder.

« Ils sont morts par ma faute. Je le sais. Je le sens. On me l'a dit. Des moldus tués pour avoir une fille Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Le schéma classique. Ce n'est pas ta faute. La personne qui t'a dit cela devrait pourrir en enfer, car ce n'est pas ta faute. Tes parents auraient très bien pu mourir dans un accident de voiture, ou être tués parce qu'ils étaient moldus. Les Mangemorts tuent pour le plaisir. Tes parents étaient moldus, et ça leur suffisait pour les tuer. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répéta-t-il plus fort. »

Le silence se fit, plus lourd, plus pesant.

« Pétu m'avait toujours dit que j'étais un monstre de la nature. Lorsque je suis allée à l'enterrement, elle me l'a crié encore une fois. Elle hurlait que c'était de ma faute, et moi je ne savais pas quoi répondre, parce que j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait raison. Elle ne répond à aucune de mes lettres. Elle m'avait juré qu'elle oublierait jusqu'à l'existence d'une sœur, et elle n'a pas menti. »

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, pour la première fois depuis l'enterrement. James la serra dans ses bras, lui chuchotant que tout allait bien, et qu'elle n'était plus seule. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de danser. Ils continueraient jusqu'à la fin de la nuit s'il le fallait, si cela pouvait permettre à la jeune fille d'extérioriser ses démons. Il tiendrait, car c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle se dévoilerait à lui sans aucune dispute.

Elle se calmait, lentement mais sûrement. Il ferma les yeux, alors qu'il continuait à la bercer. Ses lèvres sur les siennes le surprirent, car c'était la jeune fille qui avait fait ce premier pas. Il sourit alors qu'elle continuait à l'embrasser. Cette triste journée de Noël avait peut-être servi à quelque chose.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le rire de Sirius les fit se tourner vers l'entrée.

« Voilà nos tourtereaux ! J'espère quand même qu'on ne vous dérange pas, mais on s'ennuyait, alors on avait pensé à s'amuser un peu avec vous dans le dortoir ! N'est-ce pas Rémus ? »

Le jeune homme grimaça, et jeta un regard désolé au couple. Un éclat de rire les surprit. Tous se tournèrent vers la fautive.

« Mais voyons, Lily, pas trop fort, la somma Sirius. Après tu risques d'alerter toutes les filles de Poudlard et de leur faire comprendre que nous sommes ici ! »

Elle rit encore plus, alors qu'ils l'entrainaient vers le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Ils comptaient bien lui faire passer une fin de soirée fantastique, sans même savoir qu'elle l'était déjà pour la jeune fille.

FIN.


End file.
